blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Primordial Weapon (5e Class)
The Primordial Weapon "To fight the darkness, you must know how to wield it." ''-Di Anazeru, elven dark knight'' A man wearing dark armor pursues after a serial killer, catching him off guard. The armored man pulls out a greatsword, and for a moment shadows curl around the sword, as he brings it down on the killer. The killer shoves the knight away, and as he dashes off, he explodes into black energy. After the killer is no more, the knight heads off underneath a tree, sleeping and bandaging up his newfound wounds, despite the killer never scratching him. Two women stand in a tower, one of them adorned in armor of gold and silver, the other wearing dark platemail, each of them a sword in hand. The two of them collide, the dark one's sword glowing black, and the silver one's blade glistening gold. They exchange blows, again and again, until eventually the golden woman hits the ground. Moments later, succumbing to her self-caused wounds, the dark armored woman falls unconscious. Controlling Darkness Dark Knights possess a power not often seen on the side of good; they control shadows and darkness, using their own pain to harm others as well as themselves. Despite their outward appearance, dark knights are not all evil, although some may use the dark powers bestowed in themselves for the forces of evil, many of them choose to use the necrotic magic that courses through their veins as a way to combat the corrupted who appear just like them. Unseen Heroes The stigma that comes with using black magic is not exempt for dark knights, as many of them are hated on sight due to learning how to use the magic. Due to this, many dark knights choose instead to conceal their powers, using their martial capabilities until they're in private. Alternatively, some dark knights choose to only use their powers while as an alter ego, to not let the world associate the powers with them and their personal lives. Self-Destructive However, a dark knight's powers do come at a dire cost. Their methods of drawing life from themselves is deadly enough that if they overexert themselves, they can kill themselves more easily than most others would be able to. It is due to this as well as the stigma that not many heroes choose to become dark knights, due to how deadly it can be to your own health. Creating a Primordial Weapon Dark Knights do not usually gain their abilities out of nowhere, for they require knowledge of the darkness that they wield. How did your character learn about the abilities they now possess? Did they study this power on their own merit, or was it thrust upon them and they had to adapt? Do they see their dark magic as a gift, or do they long for the days when they did not have it bearing upon them? Additionally, a dark knight's sigil is an important sigil for them to make. When your character has to choose a sigil, think carefully about why they would choose that specific sigil. Quick Build You can make a Dark Knight quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Strength, followed by Constitution. Second, choose the hermit o noble background. Finally, choose a greatsword and shield, five javelins, and an explorer's pack. Class Feature As a primordial weapon you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per primordial weapon level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per primordial weapon level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: '''Strength, Wisdom '''Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Arcana, Athletics, History, Insight, Nature, Religion, and Survival. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) five daggers or (b) any simple melee weapon * scale mail and an explorer's pack Table: The Primordial Weapon Blade Art You choose a blade art, an art that resembles an element of which you emulate. Choose from the Air Arts, Earth Arts, Fire Arts, and Water Arts, each featured at the end of this class description. Your choice grants you features when you choose it at 1st level and again at 3rd, 7th, 11th, and 15th level. Flow Your training with the powers of the elements grants you access to elements flowing in yourself, as energy. Your access to this energy is represented by a number of flow points. Your primordial weapon level determines the number of points you have, as shown in the Flow column of the Primordial Weapon table. You can spend these points to fuel various flow features. You start knowing one such feature: Elemental Strike. You learn more flow features as you gain levels in this class. When you spend a flow point, it is unavailable until you finish a long rest, at the end of which you draw all of your expended flow back into yourself. You must spend at least 30 minutes of the rest communing with the elements inside you to regain your flow points. Some of your flow features require your target to make a saving throw to resist the feature’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: * Flow save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Elemental Strike When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can deal an additional 1d8 damage to the creature of the same damage type as the one you infuse into a weapon from your Blade Art. '''Mana Flow By 2nd level, you have learned to harness the elements inside of yourself to cast spells with your flow. Casting Spells When you cast a primordial weapon spell, you expend flow equal to twice the spell's level. You can only cast spells with flow at a maximum level equal to the Maximum Spell Level column on the Primordial Weapon table. You prepare the list of primordial weapon spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the primordial weapon spell list. When you do so, choose a number of primordial weapon spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + half your primordial weapon level, rounded down (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level equal to or lower than your Maximum Spell Level. For example, if you are a 5th-level primordial weapon, your Maximum Spell Level is 2nd level. With a Wisdom of 14, your list of prepared spells can include four spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination. If you prepare the 1st-level spell witch bolt, you can cast it using a number of flow points equal to its 1st level cost or its 2nd level cost. Casting the spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of primordial weapon spells requires time spent in studying and meditation; at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your primordial weapon spells, since their power derives from your training of the elements inside you. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a primordial weapon spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier * Spell attack modifier '''= your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier '''Fighting Style At 2nd level, you adopt a style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Potent Cantrip Beginning at 6th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any primordial weapon cantrip. Superior Steel At 10th level, your weapon cuts deeper. While your weapon is infused with an element, you ignore resistance to that damage type, and treat immunity to it as resistance. Primordial Call By 14th level, your voice speaks to creatures on a spiritual level. You double your proficiency bonus if you add it to any Charisma checks against creatures not native to the Material Plane. Nature's Guard Starting at 18th level, the element in your weapon wraps around you, defending you. While your weapon is infused with an element, you gain immunity to its damage type. Flowing Steps At 20th level, when you roll for initiative and have no flow points remaining, you regain 8 flow points. Blade Arts Primordial weapons dedicate themselves to focusing on one aspect of their inner self, conjuring up power from other realms to wield directly, like a sword. They embody their art, both in body and soul, wielding the might in their hands and channeling it through their weapons. Air Arts Your arts emulate the freest of the four planes; the Plane of Air. The wind whips around you, preventing injury and allowing you to speed by those whom would harm you. Your weapon strikes with the force of a mighty tornado, and you fly like a powerful hurricane. Those whom emulate the art of air usually seek freedom, with the endless gusts of free wind. Art Spells S''pells marked with an asterisk are at the end of this class description'' Steel Tempest At 1st level, when you choose this art, you learn how to cover your weapon with wind. You can use your action while wielding a melee weapon you are proficient with to shroud it with roaring winds. That weapon now deals magical slashing damage, instead of its regular damage type. You can end this effect as a bonus action. Additionally, while you have Steel Tempest active, you can use the weapon as an arcane focus, and can cast shocking grasp as a primordial weapon cantrip. Hurricane Defense Starting at 3rd level, while your Steel Tempest is active, you can distort the air around you, concealing your true location. You can use a bonus action and expend 2 flow to impose disadvantage on ranged attack rolls against you. This effect lasts until the beginning of your next turn. Wyvern Stance Beginning at 7th level, wind hides your true self from your foes. As a bonus action, you can expend 5 flow to wrap wind around yourself, which lasts for one minute or until you choose to end it as a bonus action. Your movement speed increases by 15 feet, and opportunity attacks against you have disadvantage, for the duration. Sweeping Blade At 11th level, soil and sand curls around your weapon, pulling foes towards you. When you use your Elemental Strike feature on a creature, you can use your bonus action to try and grapple the creature. If you grapple a creature in this way, you cannot attack with the weapon affected by your Elemental Strike until the grapple ends. Charging Cavern By 15th level, your steps are too powerful to be held down by creatures. Your movement speed is no longer halved when grappling with your Grasping Rock feature. Earth Arts Your arts are of the plane most similar to the Material Plane; the Plane of Earth. Geodes crowd around your weapon in a protective shell, your body becomes as durable as the hardest of rock, and not even the strongest tremors can break your shields. Most who take on the arts of the earth are more defensive than others, as the protective elements of the earth are perfect for shields. Art Spells Steel Tremor At 1st level, when you choose this art, you gain the ability to cover your weapon with stone. You can use your action while wielding a melee weapon you are proficient with to wrap it in stone. That weapon now deals magical bludgeoning damage, instead of its regular damage type. You can end this effect as a bonus action. Additionally, while you have Steel Tremor active, you can use the weapon as an arcane focus, and can cast geode gauntlet as a primordial weapon cantrip. Meteor Aegis Starting at 3rd level, while your Steel Tremor is active, rocks cover yourself, increasing your armor class by 2. As a bonus action, you can give this bonus to an allied creature within 60 feet of yourself. The effect ends on the creature when you either choose to give it back to yourself as a bonus action, or when they are further than 120 feet from yourself. Golem Stance Beginning at 7th level, stone covers your form, making it harder than rock. As a bonus action, you can expend 5 flow to coat yourself with minerals that last for one minute or until you choose to end it as a bonus action. You gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage, and have advantage against being shoved or knocked prone, in this stance. Grasping Rock At 11th level, soil and sand curls around your weapon, pulling foes towards you. When you use your Elemental Strike feature on a creature, you can use your bonus action to try and grapple the creature. If you grapple a creature in this way, you cannot attack with the weapon affected by your Elemental Strike until the grapple ends. Charging Cavern By 15th level, your steps are too powerful to be held down by creatures. Your movement speed is no longer halved when grappling with your Grasping Rock feature. Fire Arts Your arts are of the most destructive plane; the Plane of Fire. Your weapons burn as hot as fire elementals, your spirit as fiery as an ifrit, and your strength unmatched by even the strongest of azers. Many whom choose to study the art of the flame have a thirst for destruction, however there are equally as many who see fire as a source of protection. Art Spells Steel Inferno At 1st level, when you choose this art, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon with flames. You can use your action while wielding a melee weapon you are proficient with to cover it in flames. That weapon now deals fire damage, instead of its regular damage type. You can end this effect as a bonus action. Additionally, while you have Steel Inferno active, you can use the weapon as an arcane focus, and can cast produce flame as a primordial weapon cantrip. Destroying Slash Starting at 3rd level, when you deal damage to an object with a melee weapon, you can expend 1 flow to deal additional damage to the object equal to your primordial weapon level. Phoenix Stance Beginning at 7th level, your body burns brighter than any furnace. As a bonus action, you can expend 5 flow to cover yourself with a magical fire that lasts for one minute or until you choose to end it as a bonus action. When a creature within 5 feet of yourself makes a melee attack on you, you can use your reaction to deal fire damage to the creature equal to your Wisdom modifier, and make one melee weapon attack on the creature. Magma Brand At 11th level, your elemental force marks creatures in brands only you see. When you use your Elemental Strike feature on a creature, it is branded with a burning hot brand, for 1 minute. You can always perceive a creature marked with this brand, and know the location of it, unless it is on another plane of existence. Burning Wings By 15th level, the blazing inferno of a phoenix empowers you to take flight. While in your Phoenix Stance, you gain flight speed equal to your current speed. Witchblade Spell List 1st Level * Arms of Hadar * Compelled Duel * Detect Magic * Hellish Rebuke * Hideous Laughter * Hunter's Mark * Illusory Script * Unseen Servant * Witch Bolt 2nd Level * Blindness/Deafness * Blur * Darkness * Earthbind * Magic Weapon * Shatter * See Invisibility * Web 3rd Level * Clairvoyance * Counterspell * Dispel Magic * Elemental Weapon * Fear * Hypnotic Pattern * Lightning Bolt * Remove Curse * Tongues * Vampiric Touch 4th Level * Banishment * Blight * Dominate Beast * Giant Insect * Locate Creature * Phantasmal Killer * Polymorph 5th Level * Animate Objects * Arcane Hand * Dispel Evil and Good * Insect Plague * Legend Lore * Wall of Force New Spells Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the witchblade class, you must meet these prerequisites: Strength or Dexterity 13, Intelligence 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the witchblade class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, medium armor, shields, simple weapons, martial weapons Category:Classes